charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Carmichael
Lucy Carmichael (former maiden name, McGilligudy, and formerly, Ricardo) is the protagonist of I Love Lucy and The Lucy Show. She is portrayed by Lucille Ball. Background Lucy McGillicuddy was born and raised in Jamestown, New York (or West Jamestown per episode #138), to an American family of Scottish descent. Her parents are never referred to by name, and only her mother (portrayed by Kathryn Card) is seen over the course of the series. She and Ricky have a son named Little Ricky. Her best friends are the Mertzeses, Fred and Ethel. In grammar school, she played a petunia in a recital. In high school, she was involved in the drama program, wherein she studied with Miss Hanna and played Juliet Capulet in Romeo and Juliet. She also played the saxophone in high school (as did the real Lucy), though every song she played sounded like "The Glow-Worm." Lucy also knows how to play the ukulele. She is seen playing a ukulele in episodes "Ricky Loses His Voice", "Don Juan is Shelved", and "Little Ricky Gets Stage Fright". A reference to Lucille's attendance at an unnamed junior college is made in the episode "Fan Magazine Interview" (1954); Jamestown Community College, the nearest junior college to Lucy's hometown, did not exist until 1950). Personality Lucy is involved in many activities. When living in New York, she was co-president (sharing the title with Ethel) of her women's club, the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League. (She used to be the club treasurer prior to becoming co-president.) Once she moved to Connecticut, she became a member of the Westport Historical Society and the local PTA. She was even chairman of the Yankee Doodle Day Celebration that the Westport Historical Society put together. Lucy is also a long-time member of a bridge club. Lucy loves playing cards in general. She enjoys bridge, canasta, and gin the best. Other interests of Lucy's include shopping for new clothes and hats, doing anything that involves celebrities, gossiping, and (of course) performing in all aspects of show business. Lucy has many bad personality traits: She is scheming, manipulative, stubborn, very jealous, and always wants to be popular and have many status symbols. She also has a bad habit of stirring her coffee long after the cream is mixed in. But she's a good person overall. Most of her bad traits come from her great passion, ambition, and determination. She is a caring mother, a loyal wife, and (most of the time) a faithful friend. She also was very progressive for her time. While she sometimes would obey Ricky's orders submissively, she usually stood up to her husband and did what SHE wanted. For the conservative, pre-women's lib 1950s, Lucy was very ahead of her time as far as women's rights go. So far, the list of countries Lucy has been to is as follows: United States, Mexico, United Kingdom, France, Italy, Switzerland, Monaco, Japan and Cuba . Gallery Lucy333.jpg I-love-lucy-job-switching.jpg Hqdefault444.jpg Il fullxfull.858218249 kq1c large.jpg Amuse.jpg I-love-lucy-ss3.jpg Rs 300x300-151015141532-600.Lucille-Ball-I-Love-Lucy.1.ms.101515.jpg I-love-lucy-ss1.jpg I-love-lucy-ss2.jpg Ehh.gif FunnyLuc.jpg DownloadLucy.jpg 47fe68d692fbb983994e67458bddd808.jpg D8627a951f47597aa86e5adbc04fbe47--lucy-lucy-i-love-lucy.jpg 5ca5c0f4812a4403d66c7fb034a99ee8.gif HT_I_Love_Lucy_Medicine_MEM_161014_4x3_992.jpg i-love-lucy-chocolate-factory-shirts-17.jpg LucyTrouble.jpg Th (1) 1.jpeg Is.jpeg Th (2).jpeg Lucy-ricardo.jpg Lucyvita dp030 2b.jpg Lucy-Ricardo1.jpg ILL408.jpg E0b3ec085a8a0f6483973540085aa012.jpg Lucy-Ricardo (2).jpg Lucy-Ricardo (1).jpg Lucy-ricky-ricardo-love-lucy-large-msg-126559069262.jpg 3 lucy-ricardo-i-love-lucy1.jpg Lucy Ricardo.jpg Cap166.jpg O-RICKY-RICARDO-LUCY-facebook.jpg Lucy-hires-a-maid3.jpg Lucille-ball-399439 960 720 1453239704.jpg Fb25892319d00e258ae175ee9f31b949 400x400.jpeg DDD.jpg I-Love-Lucy-e1494301654873.jpg Lucycolortop.jpg ShockedEthel.jpg Lucille-ball-gif-i-love-lucy.gif LucilleBigEyes.jpg LucyandEthelJapan.jpg Lculi.jpg Lucille-ball-bright-red-hair.jpg Copngiigrhxngbtowszg.jpeg Landscape-1433960397-lucille-ball-and-desi-arnaz.jpg 11217d058ce23f2aa572ef9397b44b51.jpg B37756a865875e72c4d6742a3d3e8d25.jpg Videos The Honeymoon is Over - I Love Lucy I Love Lucy - Pregnancy Cravings Vitameatavegamin Ricky regrets saying "I do" - I Love Lucy I Love Lucy Too Much Yeast! Lucy's Famous Chocolate Scene Lucy Hires A Maid Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Live-action characters Category:Television characters Category:Movie characters Category:1950s characters Category:I Love Lucy characters Category:The Lucy Show characters Category:Redheads Category:Orange haired characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Characters portrayed by Lucille Ball Category:Comedy characters Category:European characters Category:North American characters Category:American characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Celtic characters Category:Irish characters Category:Welsh characters Category:Here's Lucy characters Category:French characters Category:Liars Category:Iconic characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Spouses Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters who disguise themselves Category:Those arrested